¿Qups Shigaraki, Toga y Davi eran buenos? Boku no hero academia Drama
by Jonathan Renato
Summary: Shigaraki Tomura, Himiko Toga, Kai Chisaki y Hitoshi Shinso ingresan a la famosa Academia de Héroes,la mejor y más prestigiosa de todo Japón, la Academia U.A. Estos 4 con 15 años de edad. Touya Todoroki (Davi) Hermano mayor de Shouto Todoroki, está en su tercer Y último año en la UA. La historia incluye Drama, amor, traición, amistad, aventura, acción y comedia. Spoilers *.*
1. Capítulo 1 La introducción del día 1

Luego de dar el examen de la U.A, se dio a conocer los resultados de los ingresantes, estos fueron:

\- Yuga Aoyama

\- Mina Ashido

\- Kaminari Denki

\- Kirishima Eijiro

\- Tokoyami Fumikage

\- Midoriya Izuku

\- **Kai Chisaqui**

\- Bakugou Katsuki

\- Minoru Mineta

\- Momo Yaoyorozu

\- **Toga Himiko**

\- Uraraka Ochako

\- **Hitoshi Shinso**

\- Hanta Sero

\- Mezo Shoji

\- Todoroki Shoto

\- Lida Tenya

\- Asui Tsuyu

\- **Sigaraki Tomura**

\- Kyoka Jiro

[...]

—¿ No te emociona tu primer día de clases Shoto? — Dijo Touya a su hermano menor quien estaba terminan de alistar sus cosas

— Un poco— Dijo Shoto de manera seca como siempre — ¿Ya te pusiste tu maquillaje "especial"?

— ¿Que acaso no lo notas? — Respondió Touya poniendo su mano en su cabeza

— ¿Porque no te tiñes también tu cabello? Te ves horrible con ese color de pelo

— Tú también tienes el mismo color de pelo — Respondió Touya de manera casi burlona — Además siempre me lo pinto cuando me pongo mi traje de héroe.

— Sería mejor que te lo tiñas — respondió Shoto— ¿dónde están Fuyumi y Natsuo?

— Natsuo se fue a la Universidad y Fuyumi se fue a trabajar

— Ya veo, bueno, ya me voy

— Entonces yo también — dijo Touya con una pequeña sonrisa

— No es necesario que vayamos juntos, ¿los sabes verdad?

— Lo sé, pero igual vamos al mismo lugar — respondió Touya de manera un tanto burlona

[...]

— Ya me voy — Dijo un muchacho de color de pelo gris, color de ojos rojo y unas cicatrices en la boca y en el ojo

— Pásala bien, divierte hoy Tomura

— Esta bien, nos vemos, Kurogiri.

[...]

— Te cuidas hoy Himiko ¿segura que no quieres que te acompañemos

— Si totalmente segura Mamá — Respondió emocionada la chica rubia, de ojos amarillos — Nos vemos mamá — dijo Himiko Toga cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a la U.A

[...]

— No tenías que acompañarme — dijo Kai Chizaki

— Eres como un hermano para mí, solo quiero que estés bien — dijo Hari Kurono

— Bueno... — Dijo Kai — ya llegamos

— Esta bien, te cuidas Kai

— Si, tu igual.

[..]

— Bueno ya llegamos — Dijo Touya — Es aquí

— No tenías que acompañarme hasta mi clase — Respondió Shoto

— Bueno, ya lo hice — poniendo un sonrisa — Pásala bien hoy, y espero que hagas amigos

— No lo creo, pero lo intentare— dijo Shoto como siempre inexpresivo — Nos vemos

— Si — dijo Touya un con una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a su clase

— Bueno me sentare atrás — se dijo a si mismo Shoto

Mientras Shoto estaba avanzando a su asiento noto que a un chico de pelo morado que parecía algo intimidante

— ¿sucede algo? — dijo el chico de pelo morado

— No, nada— respondió Shoto inexpresivo — ¿Disculpa, cuál es tu nombre?

— Shinso, Histoshi Shinso — Respondió este con la misma inexpresividad de Shoto.

— El tuyo es Todoroki Shoto ¿verdad?

— Si ¿cómo lo sabes?

— Reconocer al hijo del héroe numero 2 no es muy difícil, aparte, pesar de que también soy nuevo ya escuche de tu hermano, uno de los mejores estudiantes de esta Academia — Dijo Shinso dejando a Shoto algo sorprendido y un poco molesto por alguna razón

— El héroe número 2 ¿eh? Jaja — Dijo Shoto con algo de molestia y burla y en su mente decía "Mi hermano me dijo que tengo que hacer amigos, y la verdad no me importa mucho hacerlo, y por alguna razón, ahora mucho menos"

Un poco de tensión se había puesto en el aire, pero en eso abren la puerta y más alumnos entran llegando a la clase, hasta estar casi llenos. Un chico rubio con aire de confianza puso sus pies en la, un chico alto y con lentes percate eso y le dice que baje los pies

— ¿No crees que eso es descortés con los estudiantes superiores de la U.A y la gente que hizo el escritorio? — dijo el chico con lentes

— No ¿A qué secundaria fuiste, carácter lateral?

— Fui a la academia privada Somei, mi nombre el Iida Tenya

— ¿Somei? ¿Eres un maldito élite, eh? Parece que me divertiré aplastándote — Dijo el chico rubio

— ¿"Aplastandote"? Eso es cruel ¿Realmente quieres ser un héroe?

El chico rubio solo desvió la mirada, pero luego se percató de quien estaba en la puerta la mirada hacia un chico con la cabeza de brócoli

— Buenos días¡ soy de la academia privada Somei mi nombre es..

—Lo escuché — dijo el chico brócoli con un poco de nervios— Soy Midoriya, Es un placer Iida-kun

Mientras ellos hablaban, una chica rubia y con un sonrojo presente pudo ver al chico brócoli decir que era Mirdoriya, su corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza

— Ese chico... — dijo Toga en su interior y sonrojada

Toga no se había percatado de lo que estaba pasando hasta que lo dijo

— Soy su profesor de aula, Aizawa Shota. Es un placer

— ¿¡Profesor de Aula!? — Dijo toga al igual que la mayoría de la clase sorprendidos

— Es repentino, pero pónganse esto y vamos al campo — Dijo el profesor Aizawa

¿¡UNA PRUEBA DE EVALUACIÓN!? Dijeron la mayoría de los alumnos

Aizawa llamo al alumno que termino primero en el examen de ingreso, KATSUKI BAKUGOU, y le pidió que lanzara la pelota usando su singularidad, este lo hizo y alcanzo la increíble cantidad de 705.2 metros

Parece divertido, dijo un chico, pero Aizawa al escuchar eso

— Divertido ¿eh?, bien, habrá 8 pruebas en total, quien quede último de esas pruebas será juzgado por no tener potencial y será castigado con expulsión — dijo Aizawa con un sonrisa — Bienvenidos al curso de héroes de U.A.

PRIMERA PRUEBA.

Correr 50 metros

— Supongo que si me costará un poco terminar al final — dijo Shigaraki que correría con la chica llamada Uraraka Ochaco.

Shigaraki parecía alguien muy intimidante por eso nadie se le acercaba, pero en realidad era alguien muy amable.

Uraraka había usado su quirk en su ropa, su quirk le permitia que quitarle la gravedad a cualquier cosa que esta tocara con sus manos

3,2,1

Uraraka corrió con toda su fuerza, pero inesperadamente, algo había pasado a su lado con una enorme velocidad, era Chigaraki, que había llegado en 3.09 segundos, dejó a muchos impresionados, no sabían si había usado su singularidad o no, pero quedaron muy impresionados

— Qué demonios acaba de pasar, ¿esa fue su singularidad?, es cierto que todavía no he dado todo de mí, pero quién diablos es este tipo — Se decía Bakugou para sí mismo muy enojado

Las diferentes pruebas fueron pasando, y la quinta prueba era lanzar la pelota, la chica llamada Uraraka hizo un infinito de resultado. Muchos quedaron impresionados con eso. Luego de ella seguía el chico brócoli, Miescotilla, su primer intento no fue tan impresionante porque Aizawa le había quitado su don, pero en el segundo intento, dejó a todos impresionados, haciendo el mismo resultado de Bakugou, 705.3 metros pero también lastimando su dedo, básicamente rompiéndolo.

Seguían las siguientes pruebas, que perjudicarían más a Mirodilla por el dolor, pero antes de que comiencen las pruebas alguien se acercó a él.

— ¿Puedo revisar tu dedo? — Pregunto un chicho de color de pelo marrón

— Eh... claro... — respondió Midoriya al chico

Este destruyo su mano con solo tocarlo asustando mucho a Midoriya que iba a gritar, pero inmediatamente después su dedo volvió a la normalidad

— ¿¡Que!? ¿Que acaba de pasar? — dijo Midoriya sorprendido y asustado

— Lo siento, es mi don "Overhaul", donde están mis modales, me presento, soy...Kai Chizaki.

**Bueno como habrán leído quite al colas (Ojiro) también a la chica invisible, sato y el que habla con los animales, lo hice porque la verdad, no aportan nada al anime, introduje a Shinsou porque es perfecto , digo.. Porque hizo mas que todos los anteriores juntos :v , nos leemos en el siguiente cap :3.**

**Arigato por leer :v**


	2. Capítulo 2 Los demonios de uno

— Mucho gusto Chizaki-kun, tienes un don muy asombroso, ¿cómo funciona? — Decía Mialfombrilla emocionado y asombrado, por un momento casi olvidando que estaban en un examen

— No es que no quiera contestar, ¿pero te parece si te lo digo después del examen?

— ¡Ah! Si está bien, disculpa y muchas graci... — Decía Midoriya apenado y con algunos nervios no pudo terminar de agradecerle a su compañero por el gesto que había tenido con él, ya que este se fue muy rápido.

El examen transcurrió de manera normal, la diferencia es que el último lugar no fue Midoriya, el término en el puesto 18, el último lugar fue Mineta

1 MOMO

2 SHOTO

3 BAKUGOU

4 IIDA

5 SHIGARAKI

6 TOKOYAMI

7 CHIZAKI

8 MEZO SHOJI

9 TOGA

10 KIRIBB

11 ASHIDO

12 URRAKA

13 ASUI

14 AOYAMA

15 SERO

16 KAMINARI

17 JIRO

18 MIVENTANILLA

19 SHINSO

20 MINETA

— ¿¡Qué termine último!? — Dijo Mineta frustrado — No... No, no, !no! — Era lo único que repetía Mineta, pero en su mente estaba más triste no por la expulsión, sino porque ya no vería a sus compañeras con el uniforme, y esa falda que las hacía ver tan sexys

— Que alivio, creí que sería el último — Dijo Midoriya para si mismo

— Mm... penúltimo, debería ponerme a entrenar más mi cuerpo — dijo para si mismo Shinso

— Por cierto, estaba mintiendo sobre la expulsión

Dijo Aizawa sorprendiendo a todos, dejándolos mudos

—Era una decepción racional que harían que usaran sus particularidades al límite — dijo el profesor con una cara sonriente

[...]

El día pasó y como era de esperarse, antes de irse Deku quien estaba con Iida se acercó a Chizaki para poder darle las gracias de una mejor manera

— Ah... disculpa Chisaki-kun... — Dijo Midoriya acercándose a donde estaba Chizaki, el cual estaba ya dirigiéndose a su hogar.

— Ah ¿Deku, verdad? Y tú eres... Iida, disculpen aún no me aprendo sus nombres, dime que sucede — Respondió Chizaki con su cara casi inexpresiva

— Si ese soy yo— Dijo Iida estrechando su mano para saludar a Chizaki, este haciendo lo mismo, notando de inmediato unos guantes blancos que este tenía puestos, que le causarían algunas dudas

— Ah... te quería agradecer por lo que hiciste por mi hoy, enserio, muchas gracias — Dijo el peliverde dirigiéndose a Chisaki

— Ah tranquilo, no pasa nada, creo que son las bases de un héroe, ayudar a los demás — Respondió tranquilamente este

— Si... lo sé, pero sin ti, no hubiera podido dar bien mi examen, así que, muchas gracias — dijo sonriente el peliverde

— Como ya te dije Deku, no hay problema, es lo que un héroe haría — Respondió un poco sonriente Chizaki

— Por cierto, tienes una increíble particularidad, mencionaste que se llamaba "Overhaul" ¿verdad? me gustaría saber más de ella, es muy increíble — Decía Mirdoriya con mucha emoción pero tratando de no hacerlo tan notorio

— Mi particularidad... bueno, mi particularidad funciona de la siguiente mane...

— ¡Oigan, ustedes tres!

Chisaki no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, ya que fue interrumpido por una chica que se dirigía hacia ellos

— ¿Van hacia la estación? ¡Espérenme!

— ¿¡Uraraka-san!? — Dijo Mitortitalla sorprendido

— Eres la chica infinito — Dijo Iida

— La de la gravedad... — Dijo Chizaki sin mucho interés

— Ochaco Uraraka — Dijo la amigable chica — Tú eres Tenya Iida, tu Kai Chisaki y tú, Deku Midoriya, ¿no? — Dijo la chica con mucha inocencia y alegría

— ¿¡Deku!?

— Durante las pruebas ese tal Bakugou te llamo así

— ¿Acaso no es Deku? — Pregunto Chizaki algo confundido mirando a Midoriya

— Si... verás les explico... Kacchan me llama así para burlarse de mí, mi nombre real es Izuku

— ¿Un insulto? — dijo Iida confundido

— Ah era eso, lo siento, pero DEKU suena como la expresión japonesa "tú puedes" — dijo la chica

— Soy DEKU — Dijo emocionado Midoriya

— ¿EH?, ¿oye pero no habías dicho que ese tal Bakugou te decía eso para burlarse? — Dijo Chizaki algo confundido

— Si pero... es como una revolución copernicana — dijo el Brócoli sonrojado tapándose la cara

— Bueno... ¿vamos avanzando? — dijo Chizaki a los demás

— Si, está bien — respondió Iida

No habían dado un paso hasta que una chica de cabello rubio se les estaba acercando diciendo

— ¡Oigan!

Todos voltearon y la vieron.

— ¿Los puedo acompañar? — Dijo la chica de cabello amarillo con una gran sonrisa

— Si claro — dijo Iida —... oye ahora que lo recuerdo, tú eres la chica que pasó novena sin mostrar su singularidad — pregunto con algo de duda

— Ohh si, ¿tú eres el que corre rápido verdad? — dijo la chica sin dar explicación a su pregunta , con una gran sonrisa, pero inevitablemente viendo de reojo al chico peliverde sin que este se diera cuenta

— Así es, soy Tenya Iida

— Yo soy Ochaco Uraraka, mucho gusto.

— Y-yo soy Izuku Midoriya igualmente mucho gusto — dijo el peliverde con algo de nervios al tener un poco cerca a la otra chica, que él consideraba muy bonita

— Y yo soy Kai Chisaki, un placer — Dijo este con inexpresividad

— Mucho gusto, un placer conocerlos a todos, yo soy Toga, Himiko Toga — respondió esta con mucha alegría que se hacía notar en su rostro en su rostro

— Bueno, ya que nos presentamos todos ¿podemos seguir avanzando? — Dijo Chizaki de manera dócil

— Si, tienes razón, sigamos — dijo el Midoriya mientras todos avanzaban— por cierto Chizaki-kun no me dijiste como funcio... — Midoriya no pudo terminar de hablar ya que notó que a su lado izquierdo estaba la chica rubia muy cerca y lo estaba viendo fijamente

(El orden en el que van: Iida, Toga, Deku, Chizaki, Urraka)

— Mi... ¿singularidad? — Respondió Chizaki mientras notó que el peliverde estaba muy sonrojado

—Ah... s-s-s-s-sí — él respondió muy nervioso y sonrojado, mientras en su mente decía "está muy cerca"

Toga si se percató de eso, así que se alejó y un inevitable sonrojo que no dejó que nadie viera se presentó, a excepción de Chizaki, quien si se había percatado de todo.

— Bu- bueno ¡sigamos avanzando! — Dijo Toga sonriente para quitar el aire de nervios de hace un momento

— Si, sigamos avanzando, ¿tú también vas a la estación Toga? — Preguntó Uraraka

—N-no, de echo ¡yo giro aquí mismo! — Dijo toga rápidamente y sonriendo, intentando que no se notaran sus nervios y su sonrojo

— Que casualidad yo también giro aquí mismo — Respondió Chizaki

— ¿Qué? — Dijo Toga para luego quedar en silencio

—Bueno, en ese caso se cuidan, un placer Chisaki y Toga, nos vemos mañana en la escuela— dijo Iida

—S-si nos vemos Chizaki-kun y Toga-san — Dijo Midoriya aún un poco sonrojado

Midoriya, Iida y Uraraka se fueron de frente a la estación despidiéndose de Toga y Chisaki quienes habían tomado otro camino para llegar a sus respectivos hogares

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos con un silencio incómodo que se había puesto entre Toga y Chisaqui desde que se separaron de los demás

—Toga, ¿enserio vives por aquí? — Preguntó Chisaki para romper el silencio

— Si, ya no estamos muy lejos — Respondió Toga sin mucho interés — Escuche por accidente que tu don se llamaba ¿"Overhaul" verdad? ¿Cómo funciona? — Preguntó la chica quien había iniciado un tema de conversación

Chisaki quedo algo sorprendido por la pregunta pero decidió contestar ya que no quería volver a estar en ese silencio tan incómodo

— Mi don me permite desarmar y rearmar mientras sea de contacto físico

— ¿Desarmar y rearmar? No suena algo muy fuerte

— No parece fuerte, pero si le das un buen uso puede ser demasiado poderoso, y respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre cómo funciona pues. Con todo lo que está en contacto físico conmigo lo puedo destruir, mi cuerpo se llena de erosiones que demuestra que tengo activado mi quirk, y luego también si lo vuelvo a tocar, puedo reformarlo a su estado original, o uno completamente diferente, aunque aún estoy trabajando en esta última parte

— Puedes... matar personas y revivirlas — Dijo Toga algo impactada pensando " este don es muy poderoso, no tiene que preocuparse en matar a alguien, ya que si lo hace puede regresarlo a su estado normal"

— Si, se podría decir que sí, claro, siempre cuando esté en mi límite de tiempo lo puedo hacer

— ¿Y cuanto es tu límite de tiempo? — Preguntó Toga asustada, pero sin hacer que Chisaki lo notara

— 1 minuto — Respondió Chisaki sin alguna expresión

— Vaya... tu sí que eres alguien poderoso, ¿te das cuenta que serías capaz de matar al mismo All Might?

— Si pero, mi quirk solo funciona en todo mi antebrazo incluyendo mis manos, así que más poderoso diría peligroso — dijo este con una sonrisa — Bueno ya que te dije como funciona mi don,¿ te molestaría si me dices el tuyo?

— ¿Ah? — La pregunta había agarrado de sorpresa a Toga — No es tan destructivo como el tuyo o el de los demás, es un algo más simple

— ¿Simple? Bueno, si no te molesta, igual me gustaría saberlo — Dijo chisaki sonriendo y extrañamente alegre

— La verdad es que por ahora no me gustaría decirlo, pero te lo diré cuando sea necesario — dijo la chica sonriendo otra vez, pero en el fondo sentir un poco de miedo y asombro con el poder de su compañero de escuela — Bueno aquí giro yo, nos vemos Kai Chisaki — Despidiéndose de él levanto la mano e irse corriendo, al parecer algo apurada por lo que veía Chisaki, el notó algo en ella cuando la vio irse, pero no sabía que era

— Himiko Toga, me pregunto... que clase de demonios estarás llevando en tu interior — dijo este en voz baja

Él iba caminando a casa, y cuando entró, al parecer no había nadie, él fue directo a un cuarto en específico, donde ella estaba... y estaba llorando

— Al fin y al cabo... Todos tenemos nuestros propios demonios... ¿verdad Eri?


	3. Capitulo 3 El pasado de Davi

De regreso a casa de los Todoroki.

— Ya llegué — dice abriendo la puerta y entrando a su casa Shoto Todoroki

— ¡Shoto! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día de clases? — pregunto la hermana mayor de Shoto, Fuyumi

— Normal, hoy hicimos una prueba de nuestro don, el último lugar sería expulsado, pero al final todo fue una broma del profesor Aizawa — Respondió este tranquilo e inexpresivo

— Vaya… suena como un día bastante emocionante — dijo Fuyumi

— Si… hoy conocí a un chico… se llama Shinso — dijo Shoto pensando en ese chico de cabello morado que le causaba bastante curiosidad — Es diferente a los demás, no sé cuál es su don, pero por alguna razón… siento que tiene algo contra mí — Terminó de decir Shoto mirando hacia arriba

— Suena que no te agrada mucho — Respondió ella

— No lo sé… solo quiero saber más de él — Respuesta que dejo muy sorprendida a su hermana que estaba a punto de hablar

— Así que si hiciste amigos Shoto

— ¿Eh? — Shoto volteó para ver a su hermano Touya, quien los estaba escuchando

— ¿¡Touya!? ¿En qué momento entraste? — dijo su hermana sorprendida ya que no se había percatado de la presencia de su hermano

— Por la ventana, necesitamos mejorar la seguridad de nuestra casa Fuyumi — Dijo este con mucha calma y con una pequeña sonrisa

— ¡Oye! ¡Tenemos una puerta por algo! — dijo esta algo molesta

— Si, pero también una ventana — diciéndolo con algo de risa haciendo que su hermana le diera un pequeño golpe en la cabeza — Oye…eso me dolió

— ¡Pues a la siguiente usa la puerta Touya!

Shoto solo miraba esa escena eh inevitablemente una risa se le escapó, sus hermanos se percataron de eso, y se pusieron felices pro su hermano

— Bueno, olvidando eso…Natsuo ¿va llegar tarde? — Preguntó Touya

— Si, tienes muchos trabajos en la Universidad así que no creo que llegue hasta la noche — le dijo Fuyumi

— Bueno es ese caso, ¿vamos a comer? — dijo Touya mirando a sus hermanos y estos asintiendo con la cabeza

Como todos los días, Touya era la razón de la risa en su pequeña familia de hermanos, en la hora del almuerzo o cuando estaban juntos, a pesar de parecer alguien serio, tenía una pequeña sonrisa que siempre alegraba a todos

— Oye Shoto, que te parece si después de que terminemos de almorzar y termines tus quehaceres salimos un rato — le dijo Touya a Shoto

— Claro, no hay problema

— Me gustaría acompañarlos, pero tengo trabajos que hacer para mañana como profesora — dijo Fuyumi algo triste — Pero se divierten chicos de acuerdo — término de decir esta con una sonrisa y los 2 asintieron

Fuyumi al ver a su hermano feliz y bien gracias a Touya, también se puso muy feliz pero dentro de ella solo pensaba "Me gustaría que toda mi familia este junta y sea feliz"

[…]

— Shoto, ¿ya?— llamo a su hermano quien ya estaba saliendo de su habitación

— Si… Touya — este quedo sorprendido al ver la apriencia de su hermano, ya que solo se viste así cuando esta con "su traje de héroe" — estas con tu traje… también, te quitaste tu maquillaje y... ¿en qué momento te pintaste otra vez el pelo?

— ¡Bueno vamos!, ¡Fuyumi volveremos más tarde! — dijo este llamando a su hermana sin prestar mucha atención a lo que dijo su hermano menor

— ¡Ya! ¡Se cuidan! — Diciendo esta sus hermanos antes de que salgan — Touya… espero que sepas lo que haces — dijo esta en voz baja y cuando ellos salieron

Fuera de su casa Shoto con algo de duda le pregunta a su hermano

— Oye Touya ¿a dónde nos estamos dirigiendo? ¿Y porque estas con tu traje de héroe?

— Bueno… está algo lejos… tomemos un taxi, cuando bajemos te lo explico todo — Dijo este firme con seriedad y casi ordenando

Todoroki solo asintió, el confiaba totalmente en su hermano y no tenía por qué desconfiar de él. Touya paró un carro, que los llevaría cerca a sus destino, el viaje duro 2 horas a lo mucho, Shoto notó que habían salido de la ciudad

— Bien aquí por favor — Dijo Touya al conductor, bajando del carro con Shoto, y esperar a que el conductor se retire

— Ya llegamos, ¿ahora me puedes decir que hacemos aquí? — Dijo Shoto ya un poco más alterado

— Ven, sígueme — Dijo Touya a Shoto, y ambos comenzaron a adentrarse más a este bosque

— Touya me puedes decir porque estamos aquí, y a donde nos dirigimos — Dijo Shoto ya más alterado y levantando un poco la voz

— Mientras este con mi Traje de héroe, soy Davi — Respondió serio a su hermano menor

— Esta bien… pero dime que hacemos aquí

— Shoto… — Davi lo pensó 2 veces antes de hablar y mirando al cielo, pero al final decidió hacerlo — tú sabes que a pesar de que talvez tenga las llamas más poderosas que el mismo Endeavor, no puedo aguantar mi poder, lo que ocasiona de que no pueda liberar mi 100%, eso me convierte en una falla

— ¿Qué? — Las palabras de su hermano dejaron un momento en silencio a Shoto — De que hablas, no eres una falla, eres una de las mejores personas que eh conocido, me apoyaste cuando te necesite, más que un hermano, sabes que eres mi amigo — dijo Shoto levantando un poco más la voz y reclamándole a su hermano por lo que dijo

— Sabes que no me refiero a eso Shoto — La expresión en Davi cambió a una totalmente seria y la de Shoto a una algo triste, sorprendida y talvez enojado, ya que sabía a lo que se refería — El viejo quería tener al niño perfecto que superará sus poderes y los de All might, el creyó que conmigo lo había logrado, mis llamas habían superado las suyas desde que era pequeño, pero a causa de liberar todo mi poder al 100% muy constantemente, sucedió lo que el más temía, mi cuerpo al no tener algún tipo de regulador, no soportaba mis llamas a todo su poder, lo cual me ocasionaba muchos problemas, tú ya había nacido, tendrías unos 3 años y yo 5

— Ya basta Tou…Davi ¿a qué quieres llegar? — Dijo Shoto algo apenado

— Shoto, cuando el viejo se dio cuenta de esto, me desechó, se concentró en ti, tú eras perfecto, teniendo el hielo y el fuego podrías regular tu temperatura e incluso ser mucho más fuerte que el viejo en un futuro, vi los golpes que te daba, como te trataba, para que alcanzaras su sueño, por eso yo entrenaba todos los días para controlar mis llamas azules en mi cuerpo, pude usar un porcentaje de mi poder, se podría decir que en ese momento era el 20 %, pero a pesar de eso me seguía lastimando, pero no con tanta intensidad como cuando liberaba todo, entré un día cuando entrenabas con papá

Flashback.

— ¡Papá mira! — Miro a su hermano menor en el piso llorando y de inmediato fue a ayudarlo — ¡Papá ya me hice fuerte! Volvamos a entrenar, ¡esta vez no será igual! — Dijo casi rogándole a su padre — Deja que Shoto se vaya, yo soy más fuerte que él, por favor pa…

Fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe que le dio Endeavor en el estómago, y este de inmediato cayó al piso

— Si es cierto lo que dices Touya, levántate y dime que puedes seguir — Dijo su padre Endeavor , el niño de 8 años no se podía levantar — Como lo suponía sigues siendo débil, lamentablemente tu sacaste gran parte de mi debilidad, pero a diferencia de mí que pierdo bastante resistencia cuando uso mis llamas al 100%, tu cuerpo no aguanta tus propias llamas, tu si me habrías superado, pero lamentablemente eres un fracaso, que a comparación de tu hermano, que él si puede manejar su temperatura gracias a que tiene su mitad hielo, en un futuro va expulsar llamas mucho más poderosas que las mías y a las tuyas, ahora lárgate, necesito seguir preparándolo para que sea más fuerte que All might — Dijo este avanzando pero antes de que hiciera algo

— ¡No!

— ¿Qué? — una cara de confusión y sorpresa se puso en Endeavor

— No quiero ver a mi hermano más llorar… — Dijo este levantándose — Yo… seré un héroe ¡que derrotará a los malos como tú! — Dijo el niño temblando, llorando un poco y poniéndose delante de su hermano

— Touya… — Dijo llorando su hermano menor — ya vete, no quiero que salgas herido —Touya no hizo caso.

A Endeavor lo puso muy feliz que su hijo tuviera esas ganas de no rendirse, a pesar de todas las dificultades que él tenía… Pero aun así… él no es…

— Estoy muy feliz con tus ganas de seguir adelante y no rendirte… pero aun así… ¡SOLO ERES UNA FALLA!— Grito Endeavor antes de golpear a su hijo y sacarlo del cuarto donde estaba entrenando con Shoto

Fin de Flashback

— Esas palabras fueron las que me rompieron y me persiguieron hasta el día en que me uní a Beast Jeans rechazando la oferta del viejo y empezando a trabajar con el actual número 3. Gracias a Beast Jeans pude encontrar una manera de usar adecuadamente mi poder sin usar plenamente las flamas, me hice más fuerte, gracias a él soy parte de los 4 grandes de la academia U.A — Dijo Davi deteniéndose y mirando hacia abajo — Aquí abajo Shoto

Estos 2 empezaron a bajar, Shoto de inmediato notó que no había nada abajo, era como un terreno de forma cuadrada totalmente vacía, y muy grande

— Dime Davi… ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? — Pregunto Shoto

— Es muy fácil Shoto, has estado tanto tiempo intentado olvidar al viejo y lo que ocurrió con mamá, que tú mismo niegas a tu lado izquierdo — Dijo Davi de manera directa

— ¡Ya dime!, que viene todo esto — Dijo Shoto ya más molesto

— Talvez sea raro… pero quiero que tú y yo nos pongamos a pelear con todo lo que tenemos— Dice este agarrando de sorpresa a su hermano, pero muy firme en sus palabras, en la mente de Davi solo pensaba "Quiero saber… si vas a aceptarte, a ti, a lo que ocurrió, y a tu poder"

Shoto de inmediato se iba a negar… pero vio la mirada de su hermano mayor, estaba llorando y Shoto no entendía porque de la nada

— Acepto pelear contigo Touya, quiero decir, Davi — poniéndose ambos en una pose de pelea y listos para atacar

El acepta la extraña petición de su hermano ¿Por qué le habrá pedido eso? ¿Por qué lloró? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?


End file.
